Remus Lupin and the no good, very bad, day
by romanticidiot
Summary: Slash. SiriusRemus. One shot. Remus is having a very bad day, up until and including when he finds Sirius in a very good mood sitting on his bed ... (somebody find me somewhere else to set their get together; if I write another dorm fic I'm going to screa


DISCLAIMER: Although it would make _my_ day a lot better if they were mine, they're not. So I'm going to go and be depressed. Oh well. 

**WARNING:** Yes, this is yet another slash story from the slash obsessed … er … me.

0000

Remus Lupin and the no good, terrible, very bad, dreadful day By 

_**Lizzy Tears**_

_**0000**_

Remus Lupin, werewolf and Marauder, was not having a very good day.

He had slept through his alarms and had therefore been forced to skip his shower, leaving him to feel paranoid all day about his smell.

He had missed breakfast due to his sluggishness and had been hungry all day because lunch was spent working on the essay he had given up on last night when he crawled to bed.

He had spent the day walking around with a piece of parchment stuck to his arm because in his haste, he hadn't realized it was pinned there.

His cauldron had mysteriously blown up in Potions that day, earning him a detention and length of parchment describing the benefits of reading directions before beginning a potion.

His book bag had ripped on his way up the stairs towards Astronomy and he had been forced to clatter down with them in his attempt to retrieve them, making him late for class and losing 15 house points.

He realized as the teacher began walking around checking homework, that his parchment containing the information was lying innocently in his trunk where he had thought he would remember to pick it up.

He tripped over his too-long robes on the way _down_ from Astronomy and landed none too gracefully splayed out at the bottom with amused guffaws floating down from the classroom above him.

He realised, somewhat belatedly, that he had been ignoring his fellow Marauders all day and had barely said a word. He supposed that was the reason why they were all sitting on one side of the table and he was on the other.

He was furious and disappointed to find out that it was a Friday night and there were no Yorkshire Puddings on the table. Every Friday night Yorkshire Puddings were present on the table, right in front of Remus who devoured them like crazy, _every Friday night._

This fact was enough to bring tears to his eyes as everything piled on top of him and he fled to the sanctuary of the library.

This was where he received a lecture from Madame Pince when he turned up in the library for his evening study and realised he hadn't returned the last load of books he had borrowed and she banned him from the library for that night.

And now, on top of it all, he had come back to the dorm in an attempt to find some peace and quiet, only to find Sirius bouncing on his bed with a sly, eager look on his face.

He groaned as he swung the repaired book bag down beside his bed and rubbed a hand over his face. He felt dirty, tired and dishevelled, as though he had been wrung through a clothes press that didn't do anything to iron his clothes. The last thing he needed right now was an excitable Sirius wanting him to help with his homework or with a prank.

It always seemed to coincide that when Remus was in a bad, gloomy mood, then Sirius was bouncy and scarily energetic, which made Remus even more annoyed. Who needed to have a grinning face thrust under their nose when all they wanted to do was punch something – preferably something that popped back up and let itself get hit again without complaining?

"What do you want, Sirius?" Remus demanded tiredly, rubbing a hand through his hair and sagging down on the bed beside his friend.

"What's up?" Sirius questioned, ignoring the question. This was something else Remus despised in anyone; avoiding him.

"I said, 'what do you want, Sirius?' You must have a reason to be sitting there on my bed and not with James, so what is it?" Remus challenged irritably.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and a smug look crept onto his face, finally picking up that Remus was in a bad mood. When Remus was in a bad mood, Sirius liked to exploit the fact.

"Maybe I just want to sit here with you." Sirius said cheerfully and lay down lazily, linking his hands behind his head.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Does the fact that I may not want to sit here with you while I try and work enter into this equation at all?" He wanted to know, leaning forward and pulling his bag towards him.

"I'm wounded, Moony." Sirius declared, placing a hand on his heart. "You don't want to be near me. But for the record, no, it doesn't enter into the equation at all."

"Didn't think so." Remus grunted and pulled out a quill. "Please, Sirius, do you have something you want to ask me? If you don't, can you leave so that I can do this?"

"You can work with me here." Sirius told him, making no move to leave.

"No, I can't." Remus said, glaring at him. "You will distract me if you stay here, probably by telling me in great detail how very bored you are, how very boring _I_ am, and what we could be doing instead."

"That comment could be misconstrued in so many ways …" Sirius said mock wistfully and curled up around Remus' pillow. "Just work with me here, Remus, I won't distract you, I promise."

Remus stared at Sirius a moment, wondering what James had done to deserve Sirius' obvious avoidance and why Sirius would choose to watch Remus do homework rather than steal food from the kitchens with Peter.

"Fine." He spat peevishly and got more comfortable on the bed, his hair hanging in his face as he looked down at the thick volume in his lap.

The basic elements of the Wormroot infusion are simple as long as the correct elements are applied in the right …

Remus soon began to realise it was very hard to work effectively when someone was watching him intently. He found himself glancing at the silent Sirius out of the corner of his eye or through his fringe every few seconds. True to his word, Sirius had made no move to distract Remus from his study in his usual methods.

However, this unnerving staring was having the same effect on his concentration and Remus had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't going to learn anything more about the Wormroot infusion.

This was so not a very good day.

Rolling his eyes and sighing in exasperation, Remus threw down his quill and glared at the black haired boy still watching him intently.

"Sirius!" He barked. "Do you _have_ to sit there?"

"Where else would you like me to sit?" Sirius asked pleasantly.

Remus gestured wildly.

"I don't know! The common room, the Astronomy tower, the middle of the lake, but why _there_!"

"Because … _you're_ here." Sirius told him as though this was obvious.

Remus stared at him for a moment, and then realising there was no more to that statement, he flushed and picked up his quill again.

If the Peppermint twigs are finely ground with a mortar and pestle with a firm forward motion …

Remus was startled out of his study induced state of mind by something gently pushing the hair away from his neck. He jerked away slightly, but the touch followed him.

He glanced over at where Sirius had been just a moment ago and was surprised to realise that the boy had moved and he hadn't even realised.

"Sirius?" He questioned, frowning as he felt fingers on his neck again. There was no answer except another gentle touch on his skin. "Sirius, what –."

"Shhh." Sirius said gently, moving closer.

"Sirius, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Remus wanted to know, still trying to pull away.

"No." Sirius admitted. "Do you?"

"Not really." Remus told him. "You realize you're … er … kissing my neck, don't you?"

"Yes." Sirius said bluntly and leant forward to do it again.

"And your hands are in my hair, is that right?" Remus asked, trying to figure out what was going on as he somehow found himself facing Sirius on the bed.

"Uh huh." Sirius agreed.

"And it is correct that you appear to be about to kiss me, am I right?" Remus queried with his head beginning to spin.

Why on earth was Sirius doing this … and why in Merlin's name did it feel so right?

"Yeah, that's right." Sirius said quietly. "Is that okay?"

"I guess so." Remus said uncertainly.

Then Sirius kissed him and even though he had slept through his alarms, missed showering and breakfast, he had had a piece of parchment stuck to his arm, his cauldron had exploded, his book bag had ripped, he had left his homework behind, he had tripped over his robes, he had ignored his best friends, he had missed Yorkshire puddings for dinner and he had been given a lecture by Madame Pince … Remus had the very best, most excellent, absolutely wonderful, fabulous, very good day.

0000

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hum. Had to write that as part of my creative writing therapy because my legal assignment is the pits, it's the very, very, very worst and I had a pretty bad day today myself, so I had to inflict it upon someone else as well. But at least _they_ get a happy ending. I get to go back to my legal studies assignment which I will probably fail. Why can't writing Sirius/Remus fanfiction be part of the syllabus at my school?

Anyways, thanks so much to all who reviewed my other fics! I had so many reviews today when I signed in, it was wonderful! I have decided that the worst thing about one shots is that I keep forgetting to collate my reviews so I can't respond to reviewers in the next chapter. But I do remember that Moonlight – is – Innocence reviewed I think _everything _of mine, and I just wanted to say thank you! And to address the issues I can remember that got raised.

I know 'The Marauders – Live in Concert' wasn't romance; that's 'cos I hadn't gotten that far yet. It's supposed to be a chaptered fic that … er … only has one chapter.

Snape was gay in 'Romance from Every Quarter' because it just happened to fit the storyline. I don't think of him as being gay either, it just fit with the humour and lightness of that story.

And er … that's all I can remember. But thank you so much for everything you said on everything else as well! Mwuah!

Love you all always,

LizzY


End file.
